The Pillow Case Diaries
by glorioustorture
Summary: Vivian is slowly trying to find herself a place in Forks, Washington. What will happen when she finds out that she's not the only one with a different scent? VivianxJacob and possible citrus fruits!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! I just wanted to make something out of my pleasures. please ENJOY! and leave nice comments and corrections =)**

* * *

Vivian's P.O.V

Werewolves. I wished I was one so I could have sharper senses, to feel the change that turns me into something else...not human but animal. Knowing everyday that I am not like the people around me, that i am not animal or human, but a harmony of both. Every afternoon, I watched the sun go down as a little girl. My father would yell at me for being out so late; Hey, I was only 9 years old. I realized that night, that something changed. I felt that my spirit had been blessed by something...or someone. I felt my thoughts changing about the world I once knew.

By the time I was 17, I moved from Bucharest, Romania and moved to a little town in Washington called Forks in the United States. Sometimes, I miss the beautiful buildings Bucharest had to give. The twilight sky, the luscious air I breathed for 16 years, gone. I skipped junior year because I was told to skip it. My grandmother forbid that I attended school in the first place. I went to school my senior year instead. My mother had a "way" of convincing the faculty that I was to be in 12th grade. Afterall, I wasn't going to stay back and be in the 11th grade again.

I walked in Mr. Molina's biology's class, with a curious expression. Everyone in the class noticed my presence instantly. There was one girl who caught my attention; she had dark reddish-brown hair and pale skin. Usually, my wolf-like thoughts would detect _everyone's_ thoughts. But I couldn't hear hers. Mr. Molina sat me next to her. She seemed uncertain about me. _Bella Swan_ was her name that was written on the biology sheet. After some time of my akward presence and being in class, She finally spoke to me.

"Hey, um, do you get this?" She asked me.

"Sorry, I don't have a clue what he's teaching us." I said as I chuckled lightly.

"Heh, well, that makes both of us...I'm Bella. Bella Swan".

"Um, I'm Vivian Gandillon." I smiled swiftly.

"If you don't mind me asking but are you new here? Cus' I've never seen you before".

"Yeah, I just moved into Forks not to long ago. This town's pretty small", I quietly joked.

"Heh..dont worry about it. I'm kind of new myself." I felt a little lighter now that I have _someone_ talking to me. After biology, We went to the cafetria for lunch. A lot of her ready-made friends were there. I sat there, pretending I knew what they were talking about, when really, I was thinking about these strange voices in my head. I know I could read everyone else's thoughts if I wanted to but, there were voices coming in my head. After school, she caught up with me.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime. Since you're new, I don't want you to feel alone." Bella offered. I didn't know whether to turn her down or not. I'm not really much of a socialized person.

"Um, sure. why not today?" Damn my curiousity. "ok, um, I'll call you then." We exchanged numbers and the whole bit. I wonder what we're going to do today...

After school, I walked straight home. As I walked in through the door, a light flush of air flew by me and appeared my younger brother. Lovely, let's see what story he has for me today.

"Hey V, guess what I found out today!" I can tell Oliver was anxious to tell me this the whole day.

"What is it now, Oliver?" I said as I walked into our living room. I also noticed that my mother wasn't home. hm, funny. Usually she would be home to annoy me about my day at school.

"I've noticed that there's **vampires** at my school. To bad they look like amateurs! haha". Silly teenage boys really do get on my nerves sometimes.

"Oh really? how 'amateur' were they?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I was sitting at lunch and I've noticed that there was a couple of kids who looked very dark and mysterious. Kinda freaky, huh?" wow, unbelievable.

"Oliver, they're emo kids. Of course, they're going be 'dark and mysterious'" I joked around just for my little pleasure.

"No, they're not! I'm serious! They looked hungry...for something"

"Or someone. maybe they're looking for dark-haired boys with very low ambitions in life. Gee, I wonder who that could be" I love messing with him.

"Okay, not funny, Vivian. At least I didn't let go of my first lover." Okay, that pissed me off. I flashed my silver eyes at Oliver, intellectually telling him to fuck off.

"Well, don't push my buttons that way. Anyway, I'm getting dressed and going out."

"Where do you think your going?" I turned my head slightly

"I'm hanging out with my friend, Johnathan."

"I'm sure he's your 'friend'"

"Shut up! Wait, you didn't tell mom about -"

"No, I didn't. You're secrets safe with me, bro." Silly little rabbit.

"Thank God...Well I'm getting dressed. I think I've had enough with you're shinanigans for today." I laughed silghtly as he walked away. I do love him dearly. I just wish he had some confidence in him. Oh well.

Later on, Bella finally called me to hang out with her. Of course, my stupid teenage mind agreed to go out. If I hadn't, I would've gone crazy, living at home alone. So, I hit the shower, got dressed and waited for Bella to arrive. I heard the doorbell ring and 'normally' answered the door.

"Hey, Vivian. Um, this is Jacob and Edward. And, um, this is my new friend, Vivian", I could smell the wolf peeling out of this 'Jacob'. How dare she introduce me to another immortal? Oh whatever, I'm sure he doesn't know what I am either. But surprisingly, Nor can I hear his thoughts...Hm, interesting.

"Hi", I nicely but surely greeted began walking around this small town, heading towards the nearest mall. This should be interesting...

Jacob's P.O.V

God, this girl is_ beautiful_. Her eyes are sinking into my brain like a picture-perfect memory; completely flawless. She has this aura about her that I'm loving so much and yet, I barely know her. Come on, Black, make the moves, ask her something! Don't be a robot for Christ's sake.

"So Jacob, what grade are you in?" that beautiful angel broke our silence.

"Uh, erm, I'm a Junior, heh. what about you?" *sigh* I'm an idiot.

"hmph, I'm a senior. Do you go to the same school as Bella and I, or - ?"

"I'm actually home-schooled. I don't really like having others teaching me...I don't know, I'm weird like that." Jacob, you're fucking up, Get yourself together man!

"It's okay, I was kind of home-schooled too", she chuckled lightly. Her lips smile so perfectly, from corner to corner. Our conversation went on for quite a bit and I even noticed that I wasn't paying any attention to Bella. Crap. She must think I'm being an asshole. I better say something.

"Hey, Bells, why don't we head to the movies or something instead of wandering the streets like bums?" I stumbled on my words. This girl really is distracting me.

"Um, sure. Doesn't matter with us", she said. I noticed that she didn't really pay attention to our conversation and was more into cuddling up with that bloodsucker. Although, I feel really bad for not talking to Bella too much but in a way, it's worth it.

* * *

**Well, tell me if you guys liked it or not. And also it would be a big help If I got some advice and what I need to work on. I'm still a beginner at this :c Leave positive comments please! I'm in the works of Chapter 2 as of now so hang on tight guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! Chapter two of my little fantasies :) hope you enjoy it!**

Vivian's P.O.V

Why is he looking at me like that? like I'm a snack or something? Hmph...

Bella and I were debating on what to watch while we were at the theaters in this place called La Push. Strange but somehow, a familar name. Edward and Jacob stood across from us, having their normal "guy-on-guy" conversation; even though, I can feel Jacob's eyes on my skin. I kinda like it...Oh God, I don't know what has gotten into me. I mean, I don't even know the boy! All I practically know is that he's not normal...Meanwhile, Bella got the tickets and our movie was in Theater 6.

"So, What are we seeing?" Jacob asked, walking up to us.

"Um, well they really didn't have anything interesting but I got tickets for that new action movie everyone seems so insane about..." Bella answered his question. Oh, Jacob looks so innocent. His glorious pupils, his musclur stance, even his sensual lips...Okay, I can't stand this. I'm starting to find him attractive and I hate this; I'm breaking out of my focus, I need to get back together...

We walked in the theater and it was packed full of people. Thankfully, we got some seats in the back. Bella and Edward the right side of me while Jacob sat on my left. I was stuck in the middle. Great.

Anyway, at least an hour went by and I'm feeling kind of drowzy. On my right, Bella and Edward are practically acting like the lovebirds that they are; nawing at each others mouths. While I wonder, if Jacob would mind, if I put my head on his shoulder. I felt a light swift from my right shoulder. I slyly looked and it was Jacob's hand, trying to make a move on me; Okay, he's being _way_ too cute for me. So, I rested my head on his shoulder. Ha, silly rabbit, two can play at this game.

Jacob's P.O.V

Oh My God. She's on my shoulder. Okay, Black, think straight. Just be cool about it.

"You're tired, huh?" I whispered in her ear, just to not disturb anyone watching the movie.

"Pretty much. You don't mind if I lay here, right?" she whispered back, getting comfortable.

"Of course not".

"Good. I need a pillow anyway", I think I might be going home a happy puppy.

"I'm glad you see me as a comfortable object", I murmered back. With that, I can feel her smiling at my comment.

About another hour passed by and the movie was almost over. I looked down at Vivian and I noticed that she actually passed out on my chest; She's so adorable. If I could hug her tiny body, I would. But I had to wake her up. I tugged her gently on the shoulder. Her head moved a bit and her eyes batted open. She looked at me and smiled like a five year-old.

"Is it over yet?" she yawned quietly.

"Almost", I smiled at her. Then, I felt her touch my arm for a second. She gripped lightly, observing it. I actually felt my face blush.

"Wow, Jacob. What big arms you have", she murmered.

"The better to hug you with, my dear", She and I smirked at the same time. I think she likes me. But then again, my bad experience could come back and bite me in the ass.

She tugged and held me against her like a big pillow. I'm really enjoying this alot. I would enjoy it more if Bella and Edward weren't here and these seats weren't blocking my way. Finally, the movie was over and we gathered outside.

"Well, that was a good movie. I'm so glad to get some fresh-air", Bella said as she yawned. I guess most of us were tired as hell.

"I think I have to go to home, guys. My mom would murder me if I came home really late", Vivian said.. I would be happy to take her home...with me.

"Well, do you want us to walk you home? I mean, it's not really a problem if you let us." Why do I sound like I'm so pushy about it?

"Um, sure. I was hoping you would say that. I really don't know my way around this town", she makes me feel like I'm her big brother the fact that she's so short compared to me.

So we walked about 7 blocks away from the theater and by the block, it was getting pretty cold. That's strange. It shouldn't be this cold, we're only in March! Luckily of my werewolf features, I got to hold Vivian's hand, warmly as I could. She commented quietly that she was cold so I wanted to do something. She looked up at me and snuggled my hand like a teddy bear and I love every damn minute of it. We were close to her house until Edward said that he had to take Bella home from that point. The perfect time for me and Vivian to "get to know" each other more...

Back and forth, we gave each other a little bit of information; She loves the beach, plays volleyball, has a fasination on how Gummy Bears are made, so much more. However, all of these things that are coming along are making me feel really weird on the inside...Is she what I think she is?

Finally, we reached her house. It was a little different compared to the other houses around Forks. It was bigger and kind of fancy.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jacob. I had a great time with you", Vivian said softly. I wanna kiss her so badly but I don't wanna give it away already..

"You're welcome. I'm glad I met you, Vivian...Though, you're still a mystery to me. In fact, you seem like a bad girl on the inside", I teased, raising my eyebrows, giving "the look". Let's see how she plays.

"'Bad girl', huh? Well, how bad do you think I am?" She raised her eyebrow back at me, stepping closer to me. I got closer to her and my fingers slowly started to travel around her waist until my arms finally were entangled..

"I don't know. You seem pretty bad, judging on your sweet persona. Or maybe you're covering it up too much for me to notice", I calmly whispered as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She literally sent shivers down my spine.

"Well, maybe we should find out." She whispered to me, getting close to my face. Her eyes glanced into mine until she softly pressed her plump lips against, going into a sweet kiss.

I'm more happy then I could ever be at this point.

Vivian's P.O.V

I haven't kissed a boy in a really long time but now that I'm kissing Jacob, I feel...kind of relieved.

Okay, we've been kissing for literally 5 minutes and I have to say, he's not a bad kisser. We both even smiled between our kisses. He slowly pulled me closer to him, making me feel warm and safe. I suddenly I felt a strange force through our kiss. We slowly stopped and looked at each other, with smiles on our faces. I pulled my arms down and wrapped around his waist. He got the message and switched from my waist to my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest; So warm like the sun. He feels too good for me...and this feels too right. But I didn't care. I was doing 20 minutes in Heaven.

Then suddenly, from a far, I heard a fuss over by the bushes across from my house. My body jerked a little but Jacob held me firmly and turned from soft to protective. He calmly told me to go inside but being the woman that I would be, I refused. From that fuss came figures, that they were beginning to crawl out. I glanced at Jacob's eyes, they flashed yellow; Angry and ready to fight. I knew he wasn't normal!

It wasn't too long until 5 wolves came out of the bushes, looking vicious; Hungry for something. Jacob was about to act but I had to force my hand on his shoulder. I know _exactly _who these wolves are.

"Enough, Rafe. I think you've scared us both", I shouted to the bigger and huskier, gray-haired wolf, who happened to appear first. I felt Jacob's energy upon my hand and he seemed confused. Rafe transformed to his human self and so did the four other wolves, who were Ulf, Gregor, Finn, and Willem.

"Hello, dear cousin. Are you enjoying your bate this evening?" Rafe had this slick smile which I hated so dearly.

"'Bate', Rafe? It's not a polite way to say such a thing to my friend. What do you want?" I growled at Rafe, stepping away from Jacob and closer to them.

"Don't be so fiesty, Vivian. Can't your _loving _cousin drop by and say hello to the family? and your 'friend'?"

"He is none of your concern. Go back home, Rafe. I don't need any trouble here".

"Who said we were going to cause any trouble? You really should stop assuming things like this. I'm afraid you'll turn a little crazy", Rafe taunted. Jacob held my arm firm and steady. Rafe and the Five others were pacing around me and Jacob, surrounding us like sharks.

"So, dearest, who's your 'friend'?" None of your fucking business.

"Name's Jacob. And I think she would like for you to leave." Jacob hissed, pulling me back behind him.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be leaving, _human_." Rafe hissed back and stepped up to his face. This is going to be ugly.

"Who said anything about being human?" Jacob stepped onto his level.

"Ooh, the little boy has a comeback. Tell me, _what _are you?" Rafe questioned and smirked at Jacob. He saw an opportunity and pushed Rafe down to the ground. I had to press my hands against Jacob's chest but I couldn't even move him back. Damn, he's strong.

Rafe stood back up, even more pissed off then before, his eyes turning red while he went back into his wolf form.

"Vivian, please!" Jacob growled at me.

"Jacob, you don't know what you're dealing with. Don't fight him, please." I begged into his angry eyes. I heard Rafe growl deeply, ready to attack. But the front door opened fast and my mother and my brother ran out the house, more worried then ever.

"Rafe, stop it, now!" My mom demanded. I tried pulling Jacob away from Rafe but Jacob still kept insisting that he wanted to protect me. His body was like a non-stop machine. Jacob had no choice but to change himself into _his _wolf form. Not only am I disappointed, but was proven right that this boy wasn't like any other. His fur was red and brown, his form was abnormally large, like Rafe's but strong and steady; almost like a Grizzly bear.

I had to stand back and watch them tear each other apart. I told my mother and my brother to go back inside; But she ran over to me and pulled me away from their fight. From that, all I saw were two huge wolves, as if they were fighting to the death, almost. I heard them crash into the woods, the rest of the pack cheering Rafe on. Assholes. All I wanted was to run after them and make sure that Jacob was going to be fine. I saw the Five follow them into the deep forest. As I was pulled away, my spirit and my train of thought froze. I just hope he's okay. This proves that trouble will always follow.

**Okay maybe I went lazy with this one. I don't know O.O Well, tell me what you think ! It'd be nice if I got some tips ! :) please comment and share !**


End file.
